Every Father's Worst Nightmare
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: This is a very very very extremely sad story so consider yourself warned. It takes place oh about 5 years after the show ended some of it is strange but work with me.
1. Phone Calls

This is my first Da Vinci's Inquest fanfic so please be nice!!!!!!!!!!! Mine is set oh about the time Da Vinci's daughter is in her mid-twenties, if that helps as a guideline. It's pretty sad but by the end it's better-but not by much.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that were created by the show

Chapter 1: Phone Calls

"Well what time do you think you are going to be here? You study abroad-well, to Quebec at least-and you've been back for nearly a week."

"Dad, please. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. But you're still my daughter and I want to see you after such a long time."

Dominic heard a sigh then muffled rustling, like papers.

"I'm serious Gabriella. If I don't see you by seven tonight, I'm sending Leo and Mick to find you-remember when I did that your senior year?"

She groaned. "Dad, you wouldn't!"

"See you at seven."

"Yeah yeah. Bye.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Click. The lines between father and daughter were disconnected. Dominic wearily sighed and hung the phone up in his office. "Helen?"

His assistant stuck her head in his office. "You rang?"

"I'm leaving early because one way or another I am seeing my daughter before today is over so give this to Kurtz, but give me enough time to be away when she reads it."

Helen took the manila envelope. "Why?"

"Let's just say, she's not going to be one happy camper."

"Oh, got ya." She smiled at him and took it to her desk. Dominic shoved some papers into a folder, pushed empty Styrofoam cups into the trash, picked up his back, and closed his office door behind him.

He was almost out the door when Helen called him. He snapped his finger. "Damn. I was almost safe." She smiled sadly. "Phone?"

She nodded.

"Da Vinci. This had better be good."

Mick and Leo had been out since six that morning, a double homicide that still left them shaking their heads. "You look like hell" remarked Leo, handing the younger detective a cup of coffee.

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry. How's your wife?"

Mick lit up at mention of his wife. "She's fine. But she really wants to go back to work."

"I don't blame her. Being stuck home all day after working for so long."

"Yeah. But until we can find someone respectable for the kids, forget it."

Leo sat across from him, filling out paperwork. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I think the victims were killed at the same time, but in a different area and then their bodies were dragged to the scene where we found them."

"Weapon?"

"Looks like standard .38 from the bullets, but we'll have to wait and see what Sunny says first."

"I think it was a .38. Looks like close range too."

"Yeah, maybe a few feet if that."

"They didn't look like your typical druggies, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's been bugging me too."

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone. It's your wife."

"My wife. I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing those words."

"That makes two of us" kidded Leo, standing up and walking to the back.

Mick smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello?

"Hey. What time are you coming home?"

"Within the hour. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Ok. How are the kids?"

"Fine, they are both asleep right now, why I'm talking to you before they wake."

Mick smiled. "All I need to do is check on these autopsies and I'm a free man."

His wife laughed and it sent a shiver down Mick's spine. "Ok. See you soon."

They hung up. Mick leaned in his chair, a big smile on his face. If someone would have told him that this would have been his life ten years ago, he would have called them crazy.

Now, though, he couldn't see his life any other way.


	2. Late

Ok: Recap: Mick is married, may/may not tell you to who, (HINT: She doesn't work with him) and much happier. Dominic's daughter has been studying abroad and is back. This chapter is just Dominic and he's waiting for Gabriella to show up at restaurant.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by the show

Chapter 2: Late

Dominic had pulled into the restaurant around quarter to seven, already he had reserved a booth earlier that week. The waitress, Caitilyn, nodded at him as she brought two menus over. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah, just me and Gabriella." He beamed when he said her name and Caitilyn nodded before she walked to another booth.

Dominic relaxed in the booth, cradling a small glass of water. 6:50. He couldn't really explain just what it was right then, but he sensed that something was not right.

Not right at all.

He opened the menu, briefly scanned it and finally gave up, closing it and placing it facedown on the table. 7:05. Late. He shook his head. Relax, just doing this to get to you.

7:15. No need to worry. I guess kids will always be kids no matter how old they may be. Caitilyn passed by and took his drink order, telling her he was still holding out for Gabriella. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

7:25. "What the hell" he muttered, pulling out his phone. He tried her cell but all it did was ring and ring. No answer. Next he tried her house phone. Went straight to machine. "Gabriella, I do not know where you are but I don't appreciate being stood up by my daughter. Call me."

7:40. "Caitilyn, strongest drink you have. Keep them coming." She nodded. Leo walked in five minutes later. "Leo? What brings you here?"

"I pick up from here every now and again."

Dominic nodded. "You?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Gabriella here but that was nearly an hour ago."

"Oh, she's back?"

"Yeah, been back for nearly a week."

"Ouch."

Dominic shrugged and finished his second drink, running his free hand through his hair.

"Take it easy. You'll be like Mick after we lost Kosmo."

"Yeah that hit everyone hard."

"Sure did. And it doesn't help we never caught who did it."

"No. I've come across a case or two that drove me insane because I never figured the killer but Kosmo's hurt a million times worse."

"And it always will." Leo received his meal then and he turned to Dominic. "Did you call Patricia?"

He shook his head. "No. That's kind of a last resort."

8:00. "Caitilyn?" He held his glass out.

"Night, Dom."

"Night Leo."

"Call a cab if you get too wasted."

"Very funny."

Dom picked up his phone and dialed Mick's. "Yeah?" said Mick.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could swing by my daughter's place? It's just down the street from you."

"Sure. Why? Something wrong?"

"Well, she was supposed to meet me somewhere at 7 but never showed."

"Yeah, I'll take a quick look and get back to you."

"Thanks Mick." They hung up simultaneously.

8:12.

Calm down, Dom. She probably got sidetracked. Maybe she lost track of time. Who knows. There could have been a thousand reasons why she hadn't shown.

He hardly noticed when his phone was vibrating on the counter and wouldn't have answered had Caitilyn picked it up. "Oh! Thanks!" She gave him a look before turning to another booth.

"Mick?"

"Yeah. Her car's there but her place was dark."

"Did you knock?" asked Dominic, feeling a sudden panic rise in his chest.

"Yeah. No one answered."

Silence.

"Dom? You still there?"

"Yeah. Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"You want me to go look for her?"

"Nah. You have your wife and kids to worry about."

"All right. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thanks Mick."

"Sure. Night."

"Night." It would be one of the hardest for Dominic Da Vinci in a long time.


	3. Sleepless Night

Mostly told from Mick's POV, little more about his current life. Little intimacy between Mick and his wife-again, considering not telling who she is-but nothing that couldn't have been on the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters-yes; even Mick's unnamed wife came from the show.

Chapter 3: Sleepless Night

Mick sat on his bed; the light dimly glinted around the room. He sighed and wearily rubbed his eyes. He had finally wrestled his two kids into bed; his older one was really starting to give him a run for his money. His wife came in and sat behind him, gently but firmly rubbing his shoulders. He let his head droop and he let out another deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" his wife asked, feeling how tight his muscles felt.

"Well aside form the double homicide, Gabriella never met Dom for dinner."

"Oh no! You don't think something happened?"

"God I hope not. Her car was at her place and all the lights were out."

"On to better things, how were the kids?"

She laughed. "Oh fine. Angela learned how to read that book Leo gave her."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She read it to John this afternoon and he really paid attention."

Mick turned to face her, running one hand through her hair. "And you? How was your day?"

"Very good. Little crazy, but good."

Mick smiled and they kissed a good long kiss that seemed to make time stand still. Mick loved his wife. He loved running his hands through her thick brown hair. He loved the way her jade eyes danced when she laughed. He loved her kiss, her lips like warm, soft peaches on a summer day.

But, most of all, he loved the fact that they were together despite all odds being against them. Everyone in the department thought the relationship was a horrible idea and would destroy Mick's career. Even Dominic had the nerve to tell Mick that he was in over his head.

Nonetheless, it hadn't stopped the feelings that neither could ignore nor deny. They were outsiders in both their worlds and they finally found a connection with each other.

Now, he knew he'd made the right choice. He kissed her again and again, laughing, while he did, so, falling into the bed. His wife laughed as well and Mick drank her into him like a man on the Sahara desert.

Mick lay awake later that night, his wife nestled close to his chest, sleeping peacefully, oblivious to her insomniac husband. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right about Gabriella Da Vinci and the fact she hadn't answered her door.

He felt it and knew that come hell or high water he was going to figure out what it was.


	4. Heartbreaking Discovery

All I can say for this chapter is brace yourself and have tissue ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 4: Heartbreaking Discovery

After checking on Gabriella, who still did not answer, Mick had called Leo who had told him about his run-in with Dominic and now they were parked outside her house. They had both called Kurtz and though they were brief, she seemed to understand that something was going on.

It was just before nine and the duo had been outside the house since nearly seven. "Did you call Dominic?"

"No. I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already is."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Silence.

Mick's wife had come by earlier, giving them some food and warm coffee. Leo had asked how the kids were doing and she had repeated the story she'd told Mick the night before. He'd been pleased and happily given her some more books.

"So, when does Angela start school?"

"In the fall. Five already. I can't believe it."

"Children are a perfect example of how time marches on even when you're being put through hell and back."

Mick had finished the coffee then, which had been cold, but he needed after the all-nighter he had pulled. Worried about Gabriella and wanting nothing to be wrong, yet being unable to deny that he felt something was not right.

Not right at all.

"So, about the double homicide?"

"Well, standard .38, like we thought and I may have a lead that could help."

Leo nodded. "Good. The lead, I mean."

Mick smiled wearily and sighed. His phone rang then. Please let it be my wife, he thought silently. Please. Please. Please.

"Leary."

"Hey Mick. It's Chick."

"What's up?"

"Well, we got this call in and it's…"

"What? Chick? You still there?"

He thought he heard him take in a breath, like after running.

Or crying.

"Yeah. We have a body and no agents down here."

"Where?"

"Just past the docks, due east."

"All right. We're on our way."

Leo looked at him, a look of curiosity as Mick started the engine. "Body, just past the docks."

"Did he say who?"

"No." Even though neither spoke the name, they were both hoping and praying that they were wrong.

---

They found the area after a quick glance, Mick stopping the car at the docks and walking across then down them to the other officers.

Chick turned to look at them, the look on his face told Mick and Leo nothing. "Chick" said Leo, nodding.

He nodded back. "So, the victim is down here. Looks like she's been here a while-probably around midnight. Um… It looks like someone beat her to death with a blunt object, a bat, or something along those lines."

Mick walked ahead, feeling his heart beat harder and harder the closer he went to the white sheet. It was already stained with blood. He lifted it slowly. "Leo" he called weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Christ." They heard the sound of a car's door slamming shut. Mick turned to look. "Dominic's here."

"Oh Christ. Keep him back. He doesn't need to see this."

Mick nodded and walked up to meet him. "Dominic."

"Mick." He tried to step around him, but Mick moved and blocked him. "Mick? What's going on?"

He swallowed. "I'm so sorry, Dominic."

"Sorry? For what?" He tried to rush past him, but Mick grabbed me and held on tight, the two nearly falling to the ground. "Sorry? What's going on?"

"Dom, it's Gabriella."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's the victim."

He furiously shook his head. "No. No, that's not right. No. It's not her."

"I'm so sorry Dom."

"No! It's not her! No!" He pulled away and stumbled down to where the officers where. "Where? Where?!"

"Dom…"

"Don't! I already got that song and dance from Mick! Where?"

Leo nodded to the sheet. "Don't look, Dom. It's not pretty."

"I… have to… see that it's really…her."

"Dom. It's her. And she's in bad shape."

He looked at Leo. "When was death ever pretty?" he snarled. Leo ignored the remark and could only stand and watch while Dominic pulled the sheet back.

Then, he fell apart.


	5. Aftershocks

Shorter chapter, simply Dominic's reaction to discovering his daughter's death.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 5: Aftershocks

It's not fair.

No parent should outlive their child. It went against nature and the very concept of life. The older generation was supposed to die, the younger to take their place and carry on their legacy. That was the flow of the world, then, now and forever.

But now the whole world had been thrown off its axis.

And, for once, Dominic Da Vinci felt like there was nothing he could do to stop it. After he had seen her, bloody and beaten, he had fallen to his knees and screamed like a banshee, causing everyone nearby to look. Mick, Leo, and Chick had dragged him from the scene, then into Chick's van, where he continued to scream and holler about wanting to go to his daughter.

But they hadn't let him.

Now, three hours later, he sat outside the morgue, his heart never to be healed, never to be whole again. The tears had long dried, though he knew that more would soon follow and would be there at times when he least expected them.

With the fluorescent lights beating down on him, he bent his head and softly murmured a prayer, something he hadn't done since boyhood. In it, he simply asked for one thing: that God take care of his little girl, for though a woman of twenty-five, that's what she was to him: his little girl.


End file.
